Every Man's Fantasy
by snoozie2105
Summary: Rossi has a dream...a dream about JJ and Prentiss!


_Author's note: Okay, readers, this is completely, totally different for me...I've never written two women before, and I have no plans to do it again, but I got to thinking...Rossi is a man, and what usually tops the list of men's fantasies? Seeing two women together, of course. Anyway, this is just a silly little piece, all in fun, me thinking outside the box. Thanks to Michele for reading drafts and helping with the final scene, but, most of all, for the title! I'd love to hear what you think, but no flames, please! _

David Rossi was doing his damnedest to tune out the noise of the FBI's Cleveland field office. He was determined to have his preliminary profile ready to present to Hotch the next morning before he called it quits for the day. He was tired and didn't want to work on it back at the hotel. He just wanted to go to bed, get a good night's rest.

As he began to revise a sentence that had been bugging him since he drafted his draft, Prentiss cursed and sighed heavily.

"Problem?" he asked, engrossed, but feeling as if he should at least recognize her complaint, whatever it may be.

"_Two_ problems – my neck and back."

"I told you to take two Aleve and get a tube of IcyHot," JJ said as she dropped off a thermos of fresh coffee and a box of donuts. "You'll feel so much better."

"I took the Aleve, like you said, but I haven't been able to get to a pharmacy to pick up the IcyHot...my neck still feels like it's in a vise."

Rossi rolled his eyes. Damn it. He had work to do...he didn't want to hear about Prentiss' neck and back, and JJ's suggestions for pain management.

His ears perked up, though, when he heard JJ again.

"Want me to give you a massage?"

He saw Prentiss glance up at JJ and smile. "Sure...if you don't mind."

JJ shook her head. "No – not at all. Just close your eyes, try to relax and let me do the work."

As much as he wanted to watch, he averted his gaze to the file in front of him. This was not the time or the place to indulge in his long-held private fantasy.

Prentiss' moans were difficult to ignore, but when she murmured, "Dear God, Jayje...that feels so good," he stood and gathered his papers.

"Where are you going, Rossi?" JJ asked, still working on Prentiss' neck.

"Back to the hotel. I need peace and quiet." Under his breath, he added, "And a cold shower."

XXXXX

"This is more like it," he said to himself as he sat down at the desk in his hotel room. "I can be done with the profile by ten, in bed by ten-thirty...."

He tried to work for half an hour or so, but try as he might, he couldn't concentrate. His male brain couldn't let him, and besides, he was exhausted. Maybe, he thought, if he closed his eyes, just for a few minutes, he'd wake up refreshed and focused.

XXXXX

The scene was similar, yet different. Instead of the conference room at the field office, Prentiss and JJ were in his office at Quantico, Prentiss sitting in his desk chair, JJ standing behind her, massaging her neck....

Prentiss' eyes were closed, her silk shirt already cast aside, and he could hear her breath coming in shallow gasps as JJ's hands kneaded her shoulders, then moved down to her breasts, cupping, squeezing and teasing them through the black lace of her bra, then went back to her shoulders. He could feel himself growing hard as he watched, mesmerized. He'd have to be quiet so they wouldn't notice him. This was too good to not watch. This was every man's dream, played out for his private enjoyment.

JJ spun his desk chair around and straddled Prentiss, her short skirt tight across her toned thighs, then quickly divested her of her bra and began placing soft kisses down her neck. He noticed that Prentiss' small, firm breasts sat high and proud, that her nipples looked like small bits of chocolate. "Mmm..." JJ murmured as she took one in her mouth and sucked hungrily yet gently. "You're so sweet...."

Prentiss bit her lip and took JJ's head in her hands. "Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly, "please, don't stop...that feels so good...."

"Don't worry – I've only just begun," JJ giggled with a mischievous wink as she stood and pulled Prentiss up with her. "Rossi won't be back...I heard him say he'd be working from home tonight...."

Prentiss grinned as she helped JJ remove her pullover and bra, followed by her skirt. "So we're all alone, are we?" she asked, nipping at JJ's heavier breasts, giving her a taste of the torture she'd endured minutes earlier.

"Yes, we are," JJ gasped. "We're all alone...."

Oh, but you're not, Rossi snickered to himself as he slowly, carefully unbuckled his belt and slid the zipper of his jeans down.

Both women were now wearing only their panties – if you could call such flimsy scraps of material panties. He hoped they'd take them off soon. He was about to explode and he'd only started stroking himself. Damn, this was hot. Hotter than anything he'd ever seen or experienced before.

JJ backed Prentiss up against his desk and kissed her deeply, passionately. Prentiss returned the kiss and ran her hands over JJ's body. They whispered to each other and he strained to hear, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Prentiss laid back on his desk and JJ climbed on top of her, licking a path down her chest and stomach. When her lips met Prentiss' panties, Prentiss suddenly, without warning, rolled over, trapping JJ beneath her.

"Why do you get to have all the fun? Let me have my turn...."

XXXXX

Rossi woke with a start, thinking for a moment that he was in his office, and hoping to God he hadn't given himself away to Prentiss and JJ. They'd be mortified. He'd be even more mortified.

But as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he realized that he was in his hotel room in Cleveland, alone, and with the most painful hard-on he'd ever had, and that his cell was ringing.

"Rossi," he answered gruffly, not bothering to glance at the display and see who was calling.

"Hey, Rossi, it's JJ...Prentiss and I were wondering if you'd like to meet us downstairs for a drink. We know its late, but Reid and Morgan have already turned in, and Hotch is still working...."

"Give me ten minutes" – he winced as he got up from the chair, his erection still throbbing – "and I'll be there."

So much for waking up before the good part....


End file.
